


Starbucks Marriage

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Waterparks (Band), Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Kendall Jenner and Frank Iero hook up Ryan Ross and Awsten Knight.I’m so so sorry.





	Starbucks Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I would like to thank, Twitter, My cousin, and everyone who encouraged me to write this *thing* 
> 
> I also own nothing, and never will.  
> All typos are my own, bc well I’m a mess.

Awsten Knight was walking down the streets of LA, when he spotted Otto in a Starbucks that they both liked surrounded by other celebrities. When he opened the door the first person he saw was Kendall Jenner. She grabbed Awsten’s arm as soon as he started to make his way to Otto to ask what was going on. She pulled him into a little alcove, speaking in a low voice, “I need you to go sit with Ryan.”

 

 _Who is Ryan?_ Awsten wondered, _And why does_ Kendall Jenner _want me to go sit with him?_ Awsten opened his mouth to ask what kind of drugs she was on, before he could voice his question, Kendall Jenner sighed in what what sounded like relief. Awsten realized she wasn’t even looking at him anymore, but at something behind him.

 

When she spoke he quickly figured out it wasn’t a something, but a _someone_. “Thank God, I was wondering where you were. How much longer do you think we have before he leaves?”

 

“Before who leaves?” Shouted Awsten. He turned around to look at who had caused Kendall-Freaking-Jenner to sound so relieved. When he looked up he saw the one and only Frank Iero.

 

Before Awsten could go into the rant he had already started in his mind that involved so, so many obscenities Frank started to shush him. “You need to quiet down, we can’t have him know we set this up. Okay?”

 

“No. No, not okay. Not okay at all. I don’t even know who ‘he’ is!” Awsten said, his voice clearly showing he was aggravated, but much more quiet.

 

“Oh. You haven’t explained that yet Kendall?” Frank asked, ignoring Awsten, and his over dramatic hand gestures.

 

Awsten saw Kendall roll her eyes at that question, then she responded. “No I haven’t had time yet. Would you like to Frankie dear?” Frank just crossed his arms, and looked down at his shoes. Kendall continued, looking as Awsten this time, “Do you know who Ryan Ross is?”

 

 _Ryan Ross, of course I know who Ryan-Dashing-Ross  was. Who didn’t?_ Awsten thought, before he nodded his head in confirmation.

 

“Well a few weeks ago you submitted a quiz that we had handed out to a few of our favorite celebrities, trying to find a match for our friend Dallon. We got so many back that Frank and I decided to set everyone up.” Kendall giggled.

 

“And you matched with Ryan Ross.” Frank said, now looking straight into Awsten’s eyes. Now that Awsten looked around it did seem like several of these celebrities were on dates. Frank spoke again, “But you can’t tell Ryan that we set this up. He thinks that we are just introducing a couple of our friends to him. He doesn’t even know that his friend Z submitted his.”

 

“Wait, you are trying to set me up with _Ryan Ross_ , and he doesn’t even know what you are doing? I didn’t submit anything either anyway. I just came to meet Otto for coffee.” Awsten squawked.

 

Kendall scratched the back of her, “That was one of the deciding factors that you two would be good for each other. Your friend Otto submitted it for you by the way.” Awsten’s head swiveled over to glare at his friend. Otto seemed to sense his dismay, and ducked his head.

 

“Fine. I’ll go sit with him, but make sure Otto knows that I’m going to find him later, and that he will pay for this.” Awsten said, before stomping off to go find Ryan Ross.

 

When Awsten sat down at the table he didn’t even give Ryan a chance to look up, before he started speaking. “I’m going to make this quick, but I figured you’d like to know what’s going on before this gets started. Apparently Kendall Jenner and Frank Iero set up a dating service for celebs, and we matched. How do they even know each other is what I want to know. Or maybe I don’t. I don’t know. Anyway your friend X? Y? Z? Whoever sent in your form thing, and my friend Otto sent in mine. So do you want to go on a date with me or not?”

 

Ryan’s eyes were so wide that Awsten thought that they might pop out of his head. “Her name’s Z, and would you like to get married?” Ryan asked.

 

“Sure, but Otto is _not_ invited.” Awsten reaponded.

 

Two days later they both were in Las Vegas, both wearing wedding dresses, and saying their vows to each other. Otto had ended up being Awsten’s best man, and Z Berg Ryan’s. They lived a long and happy life together, and spent many months battling for a restraining order against Frank, and Kendall. Once they won, they adopted a puppy named Meow, and spent weeks on vacation in Rome for their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading dearest. 
> 
> SONG TIME. You get one (1) today.
> 
> Mad All The Time- by Waterparks.


End file.
